Une nouvelle éléve canadienne
by Tomoe Toketsu
Summary: cinquième année à Poudlard pour Harry et Draco. Une nouvelle élève vient chambouler leur vie.
1. Prologue

Auteur :Tomoe ( ça ne peut être que moi )

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, à part bien sûr, moi !

Resume : à vous de découvrir…

**

* * *

**

**Une nouvelle élève… canadienne**

**Prologue**

_Albus était comme à son habitude, en train de faire son discourt d'entrée à Poudlard._

_Pour vous remettre dans le contexte, Harry Potter entamait sa cinquième année d'étude dans l'école de sorcièlerie d'Angleterre._

_Le discours était enjoué et drôle, et quend il eu finit, il commenca à se rasseoir. Mais c'est que j'ai faim moi! je vais pas le laisser m'oublier derière ce fichu mur de appelé sencément "porte". Et vlan! un grand coup de pied dans le vieux bout de bois. Le super directeur se releva d'un bond et rappela les éléèves au calme. J'aime mieux ça ouais!_

Attendez, attendez! j'ai malencontreusement oublié de vous faire part d'une petite nouveauté...

_ouais... tu parles..._

... cette année, une jeune éléve canadienne est venue emménager dans notre beau pays et intègre l'école pour sa cinquième année. Je vous présente Tomoe!

_La grande porte de bois, ou plutôt l'espèce de truc de bois géant, s'ouvrit pour me laisser le champ libre. Je me dirigeais droit vers la table des professeurs pour faire enfin volte face après avoir dépasser les rangées d'élèves. Je m'inclinais donc face à ces dernier_.

Enchantée de pouvoir faire votre connaissance, et j'espère pouvoir passer une excellente scolarité en votre compagnie, _lancais-je en me relevant, mes cheveux noirs retombant sur mes reins pour dévoiler mes yeux d'un bleu profond_.

Quelle maison penses-tu intégré? _demanda le professeurs Rogue_.

_Une sourire amusé se dessina sur mon visage.Je le regardais droit dans les yeux pendant que ma magie formait un griffon d'étincelle or et rouge_.

Gryffondor, quel question! comment pouviez-vous imaginer qu'elle soit Serpendard? _lui réppondit McGonagall avec un large sourire._

De toute manière, c'est le choipeaux qui aura le dernier mot! _intervint Dumbledore en me mettant le chapeaux en question sur la tête._

_Avant même qu'il ne toucha mon crâne, il hurla un "Gryffondor" qui résonna dans la salle. Toute heureuse, j'allais m'asseoir à la table qui me fut désignée. Une place se libéra pour moi entre une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés et un jeune homme roux, ainsi que face à de magnifiques yeux vert._

Hellow! _lancais-je._

C'est une sacrée surprise d'avoir une nouvelle! Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron, _me dit le grand rouquin en me tendant la main._

_Je la lui serra avec un sourire._

Moi c'est Hermione Granger, _me lanca la petite bouclette en me tendant également la main que je serrais à son tour._

Et toi? _demandais-je aux yeux vert que je n'avais pas quitté du regard._

_Ses yeux cillièrent_.

Euh... je m'appelle Harry... Potter... Appelle-moi Harry, _répondit-il avec un sourire gèné_.

Beau nom, _lui dis-je d'un sourire enjôleur_. Et beaux yeux, _ajoutais-je en riant_.

_Ainsi, l'année démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues..._


	2. 1 les présentations

auteuse: Moua

resumer: bah... euh... c'est la suite du prologue quoi

note: pardonnez moi tout le temps que j'ai mis à le poster!

* * *

_Arrivée dans la chambre, Hermione se tourna vers moi, l'air hésitante. Je l'interrogeais du regard pendant un moment puis elle se lança_.

Est-cequetuasdéjàentenduparlerd'HarryPotter ? _lâcha-t-elle._

Hein ?… euh non pourquoi ?

Non ? et de Voldemort ?

Non plus… mais pourquoi ?

Eh bien…

_Elle s'assit sur son lit et m'expliqua en long en large et en travers toute l'histoire, ainsi que la popularité d'Harry_.

Aaaah ! c'est pour ça que vous avez fait une de ces têtes quand je lui ai demandé comment il s'appelait ! Je le saurais maintenant, _dis-je avec un grand sourire_.

_Maintenant toutes les filles dormaient_.

Vous avez déjà eu des problèmes de ce genre au Canada ?

Non, étant donné que nous avons plus de liberté au niveau de la magie, ainsi que des lois bien différentes… non jamais de cette ampleur en tout cas.

Comment ça ?

Eh bien pour commencer, la première loi est : « L'on peut faire ce que l'on souhaite tant que cela n'engage que nous. Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de mal à autrui… » et euh… « Nous ne devons pas montrer le monde des sorciers aux humains. » enfin voilà quoi… c'est à peu près ça.

Ici, c'est bien plus compliqué, y'a de ça au départ mais après y'a toutes les nuances…

Pas chez nous… la société sorcière n'est pas si développée de ce coté là mais ça se tient assez bien pour que ça marche, et tout le monde en est content.

Et puis, ici en Angleterre y'a beaucoup plus de textes de lois !

Je sais ! j'ai du tout apprendre en un mois ! _lançais-je en faisant mine de m'évanouïr._

_Hermione éclata de rire. Nous avons encore parlé et rit jusqu'à une heure bien avancée. Puis je plongeais dans une douce rêverie._

_Premier cours : Potion !_

_Aaaargh ! fallait bien que ça m'arrive… mais coup de chance, la paire de beaux yeux verts m'invitèrent à me placer au même chaudron qu'eux._

WAOUW ! c'est comme ça les chaudrons ? c'est énorme !

T'as jamais vu un chaudron ?

Euh… non… chez nous on apprend sans chaudron…tu sais, même la baguette c'est nouveau pour moi… j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'en servir…

Ah ouais ! qu…

_Un ange blond se planta devant nous. Un serpentard : blond, yeux d'acier, une peau blanche comme l'ivoire, les trais réguliers et fins. Un ange quoi !._

M. Malefoy va faire ce cours avec vous.

_Rogue venait tout juste « d'apparaître » derrière lui_.

Etant donné que Mlle Tomoe ne sait pas se servir d'un chaudron… M. Potter va le faire avec M. Malefoy et elle observera.

_L'ange « Malefoy » s'assit à coté de moi sans que l'on se soit quitté des yeux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Harry. Je suis entourée de deux beaux anges bien sculptés… génial ! Mes yeux retournèrent se noyer dans ceux du beau blond_.

Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mlle… ? _demanda le serpentard_.

Tomoe, appelle-moi Tomoe. Et toi t'es Mr. Malefoy ? C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Draco.

Beaux nom ! Vous avez du bol tous les deux. Vous êtes beaux, z'avez de beaux noms, m'avez l'air d'être intelligent et drôle… Vous avez tout pour vous quoi ! c'est génial ! Toutes les filles doivent être à vos pieds, nan ?

_Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis, se reprenant soudainement, ils se jetèrent des regards noirs. J'étais morte de rire_.

Je vois ! vous pouvez pas vous sentir hein ? _lancais-je en de continuant à rire dans ma barbe sous les regards sévères de Rogue._

_Le reste du cours se passa dans un calme assez relatif. A la fin, le professeur demanda un échantillion de chaque potion qu'Harry s'apprêta à faire à grand coup de louche dans le chaudron_.

Attends ! je voudrais au moin faire quelque chose.

_Je plongeais la main dans le chaudron, pour toucher du bou des doigts, le liquide noir qui se mouva en suivant mon geste, et de l'autre je fis ouvrir le flacon. La potion voltigeait au grés de mon bon vouloir et je la fis entrer dans son récipient_.

WOUAW ! Comment tu fais ça ? _dirent-ils en cœur_.

_Je les regardais, surprise_ :

Ben c'est comme ça qu'on fait chez nous, en fait… on apprend plusieurs choses à la fois. Par exemple faire des potions tout en faisant léviter les différents liquides. Et c'est vranchement pas facile, du moin au début…

_Le professeur eu un sourire quand je lui tendis la bouteille. Je me retournais pour demander aux garçons quel était le cours suivant quand je me retrouvais face à deux rond de flancs_.

Euh… ça va les gars ?

Oui, oui, _dirent-ils d'un même mouvement_.

_J'éclatais de rire. Ils étaient hilarants à se reluquer comme deux chiens enragés tout en ayant exactement les mêmes réactions. Hermione et Ron vinrent nous chercher pour aller au prochain cours : Métamorphose_.

_A l'entrée de la salle, Harry et Draco eurent la bonne idée de vouloir passer en même temps…Ils se regardèrent tel deux chiens de faillience jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall intervienne:_

Hum… veuillez gagnez vos places jeunes gens.

Bien sûr professeur, _lançais-je en les entrainant dans la salle_.

_Ne sachant trop où m'asseoir, le jeune ange blond m'invita à me mettre à sa table. Sur la fin du cours, le sujet en vint sur les animagi. Elle me demanda comment le phénomène était géré chez moi_.

Les animagi sont choses courantes au Canada…

Ah bon ? et pourquoi donc ?

C'est notre manière de nous substituer à la vue des humains… enfin des moldus.

_Elle m'embarqua alors dans un sujet que je déteste_.

J'ai appris que vous en étiez une égal…

Oui… _lâchais-je en grognant à moitié._

Et comment avez vous appris ? _dit-elle en haussant un sourcil_.

Comme tous les autres, en le voulant.

Souhaitez-vous montrer à vos camarades votre type de métamorphose ?

Ca va pas nan ? J'ai pas spécialement envie de montrer ça à tout le monde !

_La prof resta bouche-bée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre pour changer de sujet et terminer son cours. Je trouve que je me suis faites bien remarquée pour une première journée._

_Non je suis pas un ventre sur pattes ! même pas vrai ! Non ! j'ai pas faim ! NUUOOWWN ! J'ai pas faim ! j'ai pas faim ! j'ai pas faim ! Je dois avoir un trou noir à la place du ventre ! c'est pas possibleuh ! Oh tiens ! ça sent bon par là…_

_Le reste de la journée se passa pour le bien de mes pauvres neurones, à merveille : je me suis endormie pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie et je me suis vue gratifiée d'une menace de mort par Mme Trelawney… A merveille ! En gros, j'ai pointé le nez dans sa salle, et je n'y étais plus deux seconde plus tard… Merveilleux, ça me fait déjà un cours en moin._

_J'étais tellement dans mes pensées, en voulant entrer à la salle commune que je passais tout droit devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans m'en apercevoir._

_Soudainement, il fit froid._

_Je relevais les yeux et prêtais à nouveau attention à ce qui m'entourait pour me retrouver au beau milieu des cachots_.

Euh… et je rentre comment moi ?

_Aucune réponse… Evidement… fallait s'y attendre…Je décidais donc de me promener tranquillement en cherchant une sortie, ou en espèrant croiser quelqu'un. Même à cet étage, des tableaux étaient suspendus je suppose, pour cacher l'entrée de la salle communes des serpentards dont je la savais par ouïes-dire dans les cachots._

_

* * *

_

_Hellow les gens!_

_bon bah je sais j'en ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre... léger problème de mère qui ne sait pas se servir d'un ordi... affligeant UU"._

bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

kiss


	3. 2 Une chambre verte

Auteuse: toujours moâ

résumé: faites la connaissance des sous-sols de Poudlard

note: c'était assez rapide comme post cette fois-ci?

* * *

Moe… moe… Tomoe…

_J'ouvrais les yeux sur une tête blonde. L'acier de ses yeux semblait inquiet._

Tomoe ? tu vas bien ?

_Un léger mal de crâne. Je regardais autour de moi. J'étais allongée dans les cachots._

Hé merde ! _lançais-je._

Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

_Je me rendis soudainement comte de la présence de Draco et d'autres serpentards._

Oh ! excuse-moi Draco ! j'avais encore prévenu personne, mais je suis narco…

Hein ?

C'est-à-dire que je peux m'endormir à tout moment…

Oh ! Okay ! j'ai eu peur en te voyant étalée par terre.

_La tête de Pansy apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle avait l'air plutôt septique et_ _mécontenta de me voir là. Je me demande bien pourquoi…_

T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

Si je retrouve mon chemin, ça devrait aller,_ dis-je avec un sourire gêné_.

Ca te vas si je te raccompagne jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? Parce que moi, je ne sais pas où se trouve l'entrée de ta tour, jolie princesse, _dit-il en murmurant ses derniers mots_.

Ca me va ! _fis-je en lui tendant la main._

_Il l'a pris et me tira vers lui. Je me retrouvais d'un si près de lui que je pouvais sentir son odeur et son souffle sur ma peau. Je levais mes yeux cers les siens et me retrouvais prise dans l'ouragan de son regard, si gris, de l'acier trempé. Des bruits m'arrachèrent à ma contemplation, je tournais alors vers une Pansy rouge de colère._

Ben Pansy ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? t'as un bouton sur le nez ? ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai !

Hein ?

_J'étais également beaucoup trop près d'elle (moins de 1m50)._

Ah non ! Pardon ! C'EST ton nez !

HaHa !Elle était trop bonne celle-là, _s'exclama Draco en montant l'escalier de Poudlard_. Non mais ta vu la tête qu'elle a tirée ?

_J'en avais du mal à marcher tellement j'avais mal au ventre à force de rire._

_L'ange blond me guida à travers le château, sur un chemin que je ne connaissais pas, mais dont rien ne m'échappait. Finalement, il s'arrêta devant quelques choses qui n'étaient pas la porte de la Grande Salle. C'était un immense tableau qui s'étendait du sol jusqu'à… près d'un mètre au-dessus de ma tête. Une jeune personne nous observait. Androgyne. C'est le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit._

_Plus androgyne que ça, t'es asexué !_

De longs cheveux châtain tombant jusqu'à la taille, des yeux bleus, vert, non… gris, en fait cela dépendait des moments. Un regard pétillant de vie mais impassible, glacé. (Décrit comme ça, ça semble difficile de s'en faire une idée, alors imaginez plutôt une beauté sans égale et dont vous ne pourriez jamais définir le sexe, c'est plus simple comme ça !).

Salut Sans Nom.

Bonjour Draco…

_La voix était celle d'un homme._

Tu m'as l'air en charmante compagnie…

_Une voix chaude et sensuelle_.

Je sais… _répondirent les yeux d'un acier pétillant en me regardant furtivement_. Je sais. Baie Bleue.

Dommage…J'aurais bien conversé avec cette demoiselle… à une autre fois peut-être… ?

Tomoe, je m'appelle Tomoe. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance… ?

Sans Nom, tout le monde m'appelle Sans Nom, ici. Mais appelle-moi Griffith.

Alors à bientôt Griffith_, lançais-je au fabuleux portait avant de disparaître derrière, entraînée par Draco._

_L'entrée se referma sur nous en laissant apparaître une grande chambre tout de vert et d'argent_.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il drague quelqu'un que j'amène chez moi… enfin, une preuve de plus que tu n'es pas comme les autres.

Hein ?

Non rien…j'ai rien dit, _répondit-il en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire charmeur. _Je voulais juste passer prendre quelques trucs pour aller à la salle sur demande.

La salle sur demande ?

Oui, une salle un peu spéciale, je te montrerais si tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, tu veux bien m'aider à trouver certains livres.

Bien sûr ! avec grand plaisir. Lesquels ?

Magie blanche, Magie noire, quelle différence ? de Nom. Je crois qu'il est tout en haut.

Pas de problème !

_Je jetais un regard surpris sur la bibliothèque qui était immense avec une échelle qui trônait sur son côté. J'y grimpais pour atteindre la dernière rangée de livres. Ils étaient tous de tailles différentes, bien rangés, propres comme des sous neufs. On pourrait croire qu'ils avaient été lustrés_.

Oh ! je pourrais t'emprunté celui-là ? _lançais-je à Draco en attrapant le livre en question pour le lui montrer._

_Lui, qui, en bas, tenant l'échelle, fut si surpris de mon choix qu'il en perdit l'équilibre ainsi que moi par la même occasion._

_Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais assise en travers des jambes du jeune ange, le livre serré contre ma poitrine. Il me regarda avec étonnement et la peau blanche ivoire de ses joues rosit légèrement. Il m'avait également enserré la taille de ses mains pour que je ne fasse pas une mauvaise chute_.

Pardon ! je suis désolé ! _dit-il en me lâchant à la vitesse de l'éclair les joues enflammées_.

Merci de m'avoir rattrapée…Draco, _balbutiais-je_. Euh… Alors ? je peux t'emprunter Plantes et Poisons mortels ?

Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéresserais à ce type de lecture…

Je m'intéresse à beaucoup de choses que tu ne soupçonnerais pas…

_Ses mains étaient de nouveau venues se poser sur mes hanches et nos lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement_.

Tu n'auras pas arrêté de me surprendre…et dès le premier jour, _dit-il dans un souffle en ramenant l'une de ses mains à mon visage._

_Tendrement, il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. En guise de réponse, ma langue vint doucement caresser ses lèvres. Les bras de l'ange m'enlacèrent et ses doigts effleurèrent le bas de mon dos (genre de truc qu'il ne faut pas faire si vous voulez que je reste sage). Je passais mes doigts entre les boutons de sa chemise et les ouvris un à un. Sa peau était douce et chaude, mes doigts parcourant le dessin de ses muscles fins. Je me tournais totalement vers lui pour l'allonger sur le sol. Il gémit_.

Evite d'appuyer tes pattes par là, s'il te plait…

Mrrwaouw ? _fis-je en penchant la tête de côté et en faisant apparaître des oreilles de chats sur ma tête._

_Il rit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour aller les titiller._

T'es trop mignonne comme ça.

_M.Malefoy me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Nos langues se croisaient dans un balai de hautes figures aromatiques. Ses mains descendirent sur ma poitrine, effleurant mes seins pour m'arracher à l'emprise de mes vêtements. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon torse et me pris dans ses bras, se releva pour me jeter sur son lit. Je me relevais à quatre pattes_.

Mrrwaouw ! chouette, un ange rien que pour moi !

Je ne suis pas un ange… mais moi… j'ai une furie dans mon lit… _dit-il en s'approchant d'une démarche sensuelle._

_Il se pencha sur moi et ses mains continuèrent à se balader sur mon corps._

**_à suivre_ (dans pas trop longtemps j'espère)**


	4. 3 je ne suis qu

Je m'éveillais alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Je regardais l'heure. 4h du matin… Je posais mes mains sur mes tempes. Mal au crâne…Je posais un regard autour de moi. Putain… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais…Je posais mes yeux sur le beau visage de mon amant. Putain… chui con mwoa…Une gryffondor et un serpentard… Ça n'empêche qu'il a le serpent bien vivant celui-là, pensais-je en soulevant la couette pour le voir une dernière fois en entier avant de repartir chez les Gryffon.

Mrrwaouw ! _murmurais-je en lui déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres._

_Puis je me rhabillais rapidement pour passer discrètement de l'autre côté du portrait._

Vous nous Quittez déjà ? _demanda une voix douce qui me fit sursauter._

Oui… Je dois retourner dans ma propre chambre, sinon les filles vont se poser des questions, et j'en ai pas particulièrement envie…

Oh !…Eh bien bonne nuit !

_Je le remerciais d'un mouvement de la main et partis dans le couloir. Sans Nom… Griffith… Pourquoi ? Cette question me parut soudainement cruciale à résoudre. Demissss Tower !_

Dites moi…

Hum ?

Si tout le monde vous appelle Sans Nom, pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de vous appeler Griffith ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Question très pertinente…Eh bien tout simplement parce que mon portrait n'est pas signé, n'a pas de nom ou de désignation. Alors, sans rien me demander, les gens m'appellent ainsi. Ou encore… _dit-il hésitant sur ses derniers mots_.

Oui ?

Ces jeunes hommes craignant mon regard et ses jeunes demoiselles qui passent devant moi, gloussent et rougissent sans oser m'adresser la parole, _me répondit-il le regard méprisant._

Ce que l'être humain peut être… barbant quand il s'y met.

Je te signale que tu es humaine, _rétorqua-t-il._

_J'hésitais un instant. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? hein ?_

Je ne suis pas spécialement humaine, _lui répondis-je finalement en partant._

_Derrière le tableau, quelqu'un écoutait._

Pas humaine, hein ?… J'ai hâte de voir ça…

_Je m'éveillais au matin dans mon grand lit à baldaquins. Je descendis rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Je passais devant la table des serpentards sans y jeter un regard pour m'asseoir dos à celle-ci. Je sentis quelques instants les yeux de Draco posés sur ma nuque, ce qui me fit frissonner au souvenir de la veille._

_Pour ce vendredi matin, je commençais normalement par divination mais, étant donné que la veille j'en avais été promptement virée. Donc… j'avais deux heures de libres._

_Fait beau alors je me traîne jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et je me suis posé la contre le tronc d'un arbre._

_Je rêvassais là… et j'ai fini par m'endormir._

_Des pas me réveillèrent en sursaut. Draco se tenait là devant moi, l'air nonchalant, appuyé contre un arbre, un sourire moqueur placardé sur son visage d'ange. Il s'accroupit au-dessus de moi, les mains appuyées sur le tronc de chaque côté de ma tête._

Alors ? _me murmura-t-il._

Quoi ?

Il approcha son visage du mien.

On me fausse compagnie… à 4h du matin… c'est pas très sérieux quand même…

La peur m'envahit. Mon ventre se noua, j'en deviens peut-être blême, je n'en savais rein et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Avait-il entendu ma conversation avec Griffith ? Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées :

J'ai tout entendu_, lâcha-t-il en un souffle au creux de mon oreille_. MA petite créature…

Effrayée, je le repoussais et je suis entrée dans la forêt en courant. Il me rattrapa par le poignet et m'attira à lui.

Tu es à moi, et tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Je m'arrachais violement à son étreinte.

JE N'APPARTIENS À PERSONNE !

TON secret est à présent le MIEN !Et je te signale juste en passant que les couples Gryffondor – Serpentard ne sont pas très appréciés, ici, à Poudlard ! _répondit-il avec colère._

Je ne dis rien. Rageante. Je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance ! Le silence se fit si pesant que je décidais de partir. Je me mit à courir, des larmes perlant sur mes joues. Je voulais aller me jeter dans mon lit et y verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais je me souvins soudainement que j'avais encore toute une journée de cours devant moi. Je séchais mes joues et me suis dirigée vers la salle de sortilèges et enchantements. J'avais encore les yeux un peu rouges en rejoignant les autres gryffondors, mais personne ne remarqua quoi que se soit en dehors de mes échanges plutôt glacials avec un certain dénommé Malefoy.

Ça me bouffait l'existence d'être ainsi en froid avec lui… même si être souvent avec Harry me rendait le sourire, je n'étais pas satisfaite…

Je voulais les deux…

Cela faisait plus ou moins un mois que nous étions en froid.

Comme tous les vendredi matin, j'allais me reposer à la lisière de la forêt, et bien souvent, me regardant de loin, Draco m'éveillait.

En fait, si je venais souvent ici, c'était parce que dormir un peu durant la journée m'évitais mes foutues crises de narcolepsies.

Au moment où j'allais m'asseoir cette fois là, je sentis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lançais-je sans me retourner.

Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné, me répondit une voix.

J'aime pas les devinettes !

Il hésita.

Ton corps me manques… TU me manques.

C'est ça ! dis-je en passant devant lui pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Attends !

Je me mis à courir se qui me sembla être des heures. Je me retrouvais dans une petite clairière, des centaines d'ombres s'y mouvaient, mi-homme, mi-chevaux, des centaures.

Du blanc.

Puis plus rien.


	5. 4 la fury

_**Odeur du sang.**_

_Odeurs de centaures. Et une autre encore qui m'est familière._

_J'ai mal au crâne. Non, tous mes membres sont douloureux._

Putain de narco à la con ! _fulminais-je._

Personne ne t'as permis de parler, la fury ! _gronda une voix._

_Je me tournais vers la source de cette injure qui n'était autre qu'un centaure. Je remarquais à présent que tous les centaures m'avaient en joue, enfin, la plupart. Les quelques autres étaient attroupés dans un coin observant et discutant d'une chose se trouvant au sol que je ne distinguais pas._

Pardon ? _demandais-je_.

Personne ne vous a accordé le droit de parole, _lança le même centaure._

Désolé, mais tout être en a le droit_, déclarais-je_.

Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et tu es un danger pour cette forêt.

Je ne suis la bienvenue nulle part, personne n'est la bienvenue ici, _dis-je en me relevant_. Et je suis un danger pour n'importe qui. Merci bien, mais je dois partir.

_Un autre centaure s'approcha de moi et me pointa une flèche sur la tempe._

Tu ne quitteras pas ces lieux. Tu mourras ici.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort… Et de toute façon…

Je fus interrompue par un certain remue ménage dans le petit cercle de centaures qui se tenaient à l'écart. Je m'approchais un peu pour découvrir que la forme précédemment allongée au sol se débattait furieusement contre les centaures, et qu'elle avait la tête blonde.

Draco !

Il se tourna vers moi et tenta de leur échapper pour me rejoindre.

_**L'odeur du sang.**_

_Il se débattait._

_**L'odeur de son sang.**_

_C'était de lui que provenait cette fichue odeur qui éveillait en moi mes fichus sens. Tout mon corps me fit à nouveau mal. Ca me perçait de tous côtés. _

_Les mains, le dos, les pieds, le ventre, les jambes, la tête, les oreilles, les hanches._

_J'avais l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles me transperçaient le corps_

_Comme des couteaux à dents de requins qu'on essayait de m'arracher du corps._

_Puis d'un coup, tout s'arrêta, et je me présentais nouvellement à ce monde_

_Deux paires d'ailes, une « d'ange », l'autre de « démon », s'échappaient de mon dos ; mes oreilles s'étaient allongées ; mes yeux devenus deux fentes perçantes ; mes mains et mes pieds allongés en une vingtaine de griffes acérées ; et une longue queue de chat se baladait derrière moi._

_Les centaures firent un pas en arrière. Je marchais silencieusement en direction de Draco, qui était blême de trouille et d'inquiétude. Je me tournais ensuite vers les autres._

Le mythe de la Furie est peut-être un danger pour vous, mais moi, je ne ferais aucun mal aux êtres de cette forêt tant qu'ils ne m'en feront pas, _déclarais-je_.

Et je partis, emmenant Draco par la main. À la lisière de la forêt, nous avons pu nous rendre compte qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit. Draco brisa enfin le silence de gène qui s'était installé en me serrant dans ses bras.

Tu me fais un peu peur comme ça… J'ai eu peur… j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

Il soupira, me lâcha et je pus contempler son corps encore tremblant.

Je suis assez arrogant et orgueilleux, je ne sais pas exprimer ce que je ressens autrement que par la colère, le silence ou la violence. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Je suis très exigeant avec les autres… Mais toi… Toi tu m'as plu dès le premier regard. Tu t'es donnée à moi une fois… mais j'aimerais tant que tu le sois à jamais…

Je me rapprochais et il recula d'un pas. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

As-tu encore peur de moi ?

J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure… Mais maintenant ça va. Je n'ai plus peur de toi.

Alors je t'apprendrais.

M'apprendre quoi ?

A t'exprimer.

Je… Je…

Hum ?

… Je t'aime ! _lâcha-t-il enfin en virant au rouge cramoisi._

Je me blottis tout contre lui en lui répondis qu'il en était de même pour moi et il me serra dans ses bras. Mes atouts d'animagus disparurent petit à petit tandis que nous reprenions le chemin du château. L'heure était encore celle du dîner, et nous avons rejoint les autres. Qui nous assommèrent par là même de questions délirantes par rapport à notre absence et à toutes les rumeurs qui avaient couru tout au long de la journée. Il me suffit d'un regard vers la table des professeurs pour savoir que je n'aurais pas à justifier mon absence du jour.

Je rentrais tranquillement à la tour des Gryffondors entourée de Harry Hermione et Ron qui me faisaient rire et oublier ma « mauvaise » journée.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, je rejoignis Draco dans sa chambre.

Bien le bonsoir Mlle Tomoe. Draco m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé et me charge de vous laisser passer à n'importe quel moment.

Je le remerciais avec un sourire radieux.

Un dernier mot avant que vous n'entriez…

Oui ?

Je ne suis pas non plus un humain, mais vampire. Alors si vous avez besoin de conseil…

Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Encore merci Griffith !

Et le tableau pivota.

Draco, qui était allongé dans son lit, somnolent tranquillement, se réveilla à mon approche.

Bonsoir, murmura-t-il en se relevant tout près de moi.

Bonsoir mon ange, lui répondis-je en m'allongeant la tête sur ses genoux.

Tu es magnifique, belle fury…

Au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu appelée comme ça la première fois ?

Parce que je trouvais que ça t'Allait bien, que c'est ce qui te convenait le plus.

Hé hé !

Je me mise à genou sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

4 heures plus tard on s'écroulait de fatigue. Je m'étalais sur le dos.

Wouaw ! Mwrrraouw ! déjà la dernière fois c'était super, mais alors là ! c'était le nirvana ! Wouaw !

Ha ! ha ! Merci du compliment ! me lança Dray en se tournant vers moi, passant un bras en travers de mon corps. Mais toi aussi tu es géniale…

Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

Au fait… pourquoi est-ce que Harry et toi, vous vous haïssez ?

Il se releva brutalement et partit sans se retourner dans la salle de bain, le visage marqué par la colère. Hum… sujet sensible… En entrant dans la pièce, je le vis sous la douche, le corps ruisselant d'eau, ses cheveux blonds se plaquant sur son visage, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa peau blanche… ses longues jambes fines et musclées… ses fesses… Hum ! je ne suis pas là pour faire la description de ce corps… hum… sulfureux !

Je m'approchais de lui et fit courir mon index le long du dos du jeune homme. Il frissonna.

Répond-moi, Dray.

Draco se tourna vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien, emplis de colère et de haine.

Je suis Serpentard, il est Gryffondor, on peut pas se piffer depuis le jour où on est arrivé ici, alors c'est comme ça et y'a rien à ajouter !

Je sais très bien qu'y a plus que ça ! insistais-je.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter, gronda-t-il.

Okay…

Il m'attira vers lui sous la douche, et l'eau chaude vint ruisseler sur moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne seras jamais totalement à moi ? me demanda-t-il, le visage enfouit dans mon coup, les dents serrées.

Parce que tu ne l'es pas non plus…

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et m'embrassa.

Je tiens trop à toi… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

L'eau devint glacée.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! NOOOOOOUUUUAAAAANNN ! c'est froid ! Lâche-moi ! je veux pas rester là-dessous !

Et lui, cet abrutit, il me maintenait en dessous ! sous cette flotte FROIDEUH ! Mes oreilles de chat s'aplatirent sur mon crâne et ni une ni deux, il était écroulé de rire, et moi j'en profitais pour me carapater en vitesse. Je trouvais une serviette, m'enroulais dedans et m'assis au coin du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Draco vint s'asseoir derrière moi de sorte à m'avoir entre ses jambes et nous entoura d'une grande couette.

Je t'aime chaton.

Je me pelotonnais dans ses bras.

Moi aussi, je t'aime Dray.


	6. 5 Je t'aime

De l'autre côté du tableau, une certaine Pansy arriva.

Baie bleue, Sans Nom ! Lança-t-elle.

Griffith la regarda froidement, l'air de dire : c'est qui déjà cette greluche ?

Le passe à changé.

Oh non ! S'il-te-plait ! laisse-moi entrer, Sans Nom ! Tu sais très bien que je viens souvent !

Vous risquez de venir moins souvent maintenant…Et personne ne vous à permis de me tutoyer que je sache, gronda-t-il.

S'il-VOUS-plait, puis-je entrer ?

Draco a de la compagnie.

C'est pas grave ! il en a toujours eu !

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Griffith.

Si c'est ce que vous pensez… Je vous laisse voir par vous-même, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Le tableau pivota pour la laisser entrer. Le bruit nous fit tourner la tête vers elle (soit dit en passant que nous étions toujours nu comme des vers sous notre couette). Je crois qu'en quelques secondes son visage passa par toutes les couleurs et expressions.

J'étais écroulée de rire.

Dray évitait de la regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Draco ! cria Pansy, indignée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici… cette… gryffondor !

Oupss… sujet sensible…

Il se leva, montra sa nudité quelque peu habillée par la serviette qui lui enserrait la taille.

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Ben… tu tardais à monter déjeuner… alors j'ai…

Je ne t'ai rien demandé…

Mais pourtant Sans Nom…

Griffith, il s'appelle Griffith, idiote, soupirais-je.

Je ne t'ai rien demander salle truie ! siffla-t-elle.

Draco la plaqua contre le mur.

Je ne te permets pas de l'insulter, Pansy ! gronda Draco.

Mais…

Je ne veux rien entendre ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt d'ébruiter ce que tu viens de voir, ou sinon…lâcha-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Elle se dégagea et déguerpit, le visage blême. Il revint vers moi et s'affala entre mes jambes.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça ? demandais-je doucement.

Il hésita un instant.

Si ça se savait… Je ne veux pas qu'on te lynche à cause de moi… gémit Draco en cachant son visage au creux de mon ventre.

Si tu y tiens, ça me va. Je t'aime et ça me suffit.

Il s'endormit tranquillement après m'avoir par un sourire radieux digne de l'ange qu'il est, ainsi qu'un petit kiss sur mon ventre.


	7. 6 Je vous aime!

Les semaines passèrent sans que personnes ne se rendent compte de nos échappées nocturne. J'étais de plus en plus proche d'Harry. Je sentais d'ailleurs que cela affectait Draco puisque chaque fois qu'il s'endormait dans mes bras, il me serrait contre lui de plus en plus fort (pas jusqu'à m'étouffer, quand même !).

_Aux vacances de Noël, Draco rejoignit sa famille pour les fêtes, me laissant seule avec Harry._

_Le soir de noël, complètement soulée, j'ai couché avec Harry. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il baise vachement bien ! Et que le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée dans la salle sur demande avec un éléphant trompant énormément dans la cervelle. Ensuite, étant donnée que Dray était absent pendant le reste des vacances, je me suis retrouvée avec Harry tous les soirs._

_Au retour de Draco, j'ai préféré tout lui avouer. À mon grand étonnement, il n'en fut qu'un peu bougon._

_Un vendredi matin du mois de février (froid quoi), je suis allée dans la salle sur demande. J'arrivais à peine devant la porte, qu'elle apparut et s'ouvrit instantanément._

OUUUH ! j'adore cette salle, elle est géniale ! _m'exclamais-je en voyant Harry et Draco s'embrasser fougueusement._

_La porte de la salle claqua un grand coup en se refermant brusquement derrière moi et la poignée disparut. Harry et Dray, toujours sur leur immense lit me toisaient avec angoisse. Je trouvais une chaise et m'assis._

Continuez les gars ! j'aime les beaux spectacles avec de beaux anges !

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, puis recommencèrent à s'embrasser et se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre. Je les observais avec délectation. Deux magnifiques anges s'aimaient face à moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de si beau spectacle privé.

Mon cœur me faisait mal… il me tiraillait. Cela me faisait plaisir de les voir ainsibien sûr… mais il me manquait quelque chose…

Puis, en plein milieu de leurs ébats, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. Harry vint me chercher sur ma chaise et me souleva dans ses bras pour me jeter sur le lit. Draco se jeta sur moi et entreprit de me déshabiller.

On t'aime belle fury ! me murmurèrent-ils en choeur.

Je faisais enfin partie de l'échange.

Mon voeu était exaucé.

Un ange blanc, Un ange noir, Une fury.

Sacré couple !

**THE ENDEUH !**

**Bon ben voilà c'est finit !**

**La fin est courte mais bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu**

**Kiss, les gens !**


End file.
